What doesn't hurt you, makes you stronger
by vbarethebest
Summary: Ok here it is! The sequel to 'Together, we're stronger! Please R&R! I suck at summaries, but if you liked Green with Envy and Together we're stronger then you will like this!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Yes its what you've all been waiting for. The sequel to 'Together, we're stronger.' I plan to make this one as long as the last one but I can't make any promises. All of your reviews are my inspiration, so please don't stop J so anyway, here it is. Enjoy!)

9:30 Bulma & Vegeta's new house

It was the day before their road trip. Bulma snuggled up to Vegeta on their new sofa. He snaked his arm round her shoulders and smirked at her. She turned round to face him and pressed her lips against his. He ran his fingers up her sides, tickling her, making her laugh. He sat up with a sigh and spread his arms across the top of the sofa. Bulma sat up and moved herself on top of him so she was straddling him. He smirked at her.

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just love you, that's all."

"Hmmm."

She put her arms round his neck and leant down to meet his lips. She smiled to herself when she felt his arms round her waist. She moaned into his mouth and a small growl escaped his throat. He broke his lips from hers and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He opened his mouth and clamped his teeth down on her flesh. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He ground his hips against hers, making her fall onto his chest, breathing heavily.

"Vegeta, there's something you've gotta know before we do this. I'm a…I mean I haven't…you know."

"This is your first time?"

"Yeah."

Bulma's cheeks turned a slight shade of red. He brushed a loose strand of her light blue hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Mine too. But are you sure you want this? I'll wait until you are."

Bulma nodded.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Vegeta kissed her on her lips and picked her up in his arms. He carried her up to their bedroom and laid her gently on their bed. He climbed over her and positioned his hands either side of her head. He took a fistful of her hair in his hand and began to kiss her lips gently. He moved downwards, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her warm, clean skin. She was loving every minute of it. Vegeta slid his hands inside her blouse and…

18's house

"Just fuck off 17 and leave me alone! I don't need your attitude right now! I've gotta pack!"

"Fine! Go and pack for your stupid holiday with that retard you call a boyfriend!"

"Shut up! Stop talking about Krillin that way! Why do you have to be such a jerk? I hate you so much!"

"You better watch your manners _little _sister!"

"Oh just fuck off and leave me alone!"

She rummaged through her underwear draw and threw out everything she owned to see what to pack. Her hand felt something plastic and, before she realised it, she had thrown it onto the pile with everything else. She turned round and made a run for it but 17 got there first. He picked it up and looked at it in disgust, fear and anger.

"You whore! Have you been using this?"

He held an early pregnancy detection kit in front of her face. 18 grabbed it from him and stuffed it in her pocket. 17 grabbed her wrist.

"Answer me!"

"What's it to ya?"

"I'm your brother and I want to know if you've been having sex!"

"Why?"

"Because you're too young and I'm scared for you!"

"Ok! Yeah! I have had it! There! Happy? Now just get off my case!"

"It's that Krillin isn't it? He forced you into it!"

"17, he didn't force me into anything ok? Now just leave me alone, he'll be here any minute!"

17 growled, stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 18 broke down on her bed in tears. She buried her head in her hands. She heard her mum let someone in the front door and a few moments later there was a knock on her door and Krillin walked in. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and put his arm round her shoulders.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

18 looked up at him.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

"Babe, nothing you could possibly say could make me hate you. Now what's up?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

"I swear."

"I'm…I'm…p…p…pregnant."

Krillin slid his arm off her and moved off the bed and knelt in front of her.

"You're…pregnant?"

18 nodded. Tears still falling down her face. Krillin put his hands on her knees.

"Are you sure?

She dug into her pocket and showed him the used kit sowing positive.

"!8, that's so…"

He looked up at her tear stained face and sighed.

"Wonderful. It's wonderful."

18 looked up surprised.

"You mean…you're not angry?"

"Wait…is it…mine?"

"Of course it's yours stupid! I wouldn't have a kid with anyone else! Who else would it be?"

"I dunno. I was just checking."

He got up and sat next to her again. She collapsed in his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm here for you ok? Never forget that. I love you."

"I love you too."

She leant up and kissed him gently, before falling asleep, exhausted, in his arms.

Chichi's house

"I heard every single thing Goku!"

"But Chichi!"

"I can't believe you did this to me! You're going to make me a laughing stock in town, people will lock down at you for doing it to me, _AND _I won't be able to trust you again!"

"But!"

"I want you out of my house now! I can't believe you would kiss another girl on our prom night!"

"But I've been trying to tell you! She kissed me! I didn't kiss her!"

"Well what did you do to stop her?"

"Nothing! I did nothing. I said kiss me baby, sweetie. Destroy my relationship with the girl I love more than anything else in the world!"

"Goku I want you to leave now. I've got a lot of packing to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Goku walked towards the door and turned round just before he shut it.

"I love you Chi, and I always will. Even if you don't believe me."

He shut the door behind him and stared into the night sky.

_Flashback_

_Goku was walking back from Chichi's house. They had gone home from the party early because of everything that had happened. He had to walk past the school to get home and he thought he would just say a quick goodbye to the rest of his friends. He walked into the crowded hall and looked around. A girl standing against the wall waved to him and he walked over to her._

"_Hey Goku."_

"_Hey Ellie."_

_Ellie sat in front of him in math class._

"_I can't believe that school is over already can you?"_

"_Nah. It's hard to imagine. I don't like having to say goodbye to all my friends."_

"_Well you don't have to say good bye to all of them. I'm sure you, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18 and Yamcha will always be friends."_

"_Well, most of that's right. I dunno about Yamcha."_

_She laughed._

"_Yeah. Everybody knows about what Yamcha did to Bulma. News spreads like wild fire around this place. Do you want to go and get some fresh air? It's pretty stuffy in here."_

"_Yeah ok."_

_He followed her outside and sat down next to her on a bench outside the school. She looked up at him awkwardly._

"_Goku, you're a really nice guy. Do you know that?"_

"_Thanks. You're nice too."_

"_you think so? Not many guys think that."_

"_Well, those guys must be stupid. You seem perfectly nice to me."_

"_Thanks. Erm…there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."_

"_Oh yeah? What's that?"_

_She turned to face him and moved closer to him._

"_This."_

_Without any warning she put her arms round his neck and captured his lips with hers. Goku fell backwards onto the bench in shock. She fell on top of him, their lips still attached. He heard gasps from the doorway of the school and sat up, pushing her off him at the same time. He stood up in front of her and looked at her confused._

"_I've gotta go."_

_He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away._

_End flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning 7:30am Bulma and Vegeta's house

Bulma woke up with the sun shining on her face. Pain shot between her legs as she stretched. She curled her legs up tightly and reached down. In doing so, her hand brushed against something warm. She looked up and saw Vegeta smiling at her. All of the memories of the night before flooded back to her. She smiled back at him. She started to shiver when she realised she had nothing on. Vegeta pulled her closer to him.

"you enjoy yourself?"

She giggled and he smirked at her.

"One more time before we leave?"

"I'd love to hun, but I hurt too much."

"Oooh ok."

He leant down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But if we don't get up soon we're gonna be late."

"But it's 7:30. It's too early."

"Look, we all agreed to meet at Chichi's house at 8:30. We've only got an hour Vegeta. Now get up."

Suddenly their phone rang. Covering herself up with her bed covers, Bulma over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulma. It's Chichi."

She was sniffling and sounded like she had been crying.

"Oh hey Chichi. What's up? Are you ok? You sound like you're crying."

"I've been crying all night."

"Awww hun. What's wrong?"

"It's Goku. He…he kissed another girl. Last night. After her dropped me home."

"Oh my god. Not Goku! He wouldn't do that to you!"

"He admitted it Bulma!"

"Oh no. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. It's just, I was meant to be going in his car today, with 18. But, I don't think I can now."

"Well, you're welcome to come in our car, you can swap places with Krillin, I'm sure he'd be happier with 18 anyway. 17 is coming with us though because we didn't think having him and 18 in the same car was a good idea."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a burden."

"Don't be stupid. I would love to have you with me. You're one of best friend Chi!"

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to come by early for comfort before Goku gets there?"

"Oh my god would you? I can't stand the thought of being alone with him now."

"Sure I will. If Vegeta will drag his lazy arse out of bed! I totally understand how you feel Chi. I know it's hard. I'll be there as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok. Thanks so much Bulma."

"No problem! See ya soon."

"Yeah, see ya. Bye."

"Bye."

She turned to Vegeta who was scowling at her.

"What?"

"So I have to get ready quicker now?"

Bulma smiled slyly at him.

"If you get up now, I might let you have a shower with me."

Vegeta smirked immediately. He jumped out of bed, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom. Bulma laughed at his eagerness.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the temptation."

Vegeta smirked at her _again!_

"You know me all too well woman."

Bulma laughed as he turned on the water and pulled her into the shower cubicle with him.

18's house

18 woke up in her bed alone. She thought back to the day before.

_Oh man. This is my worst nightmare. How am I gonna tell me parents? What if 17 gets there first?_

She lay back on her bed with her head in her hands.

_I really should get ready. Maybe a cold shower will calm my nerves._

Goku's house

"What am I gonna do Goku? I'm only 18! I'm too young to be a dad!"

Goku yawned at his friend and rubbed his eyes.

"Krillin, are you sure she's pregnant?"

"Would I be in this kinda state if she wasn't? OF COURSE SHE'S BLUDDY PREGNANT!"

"Yo, calm down alright? We don't want to wake my grandpa. Anyway, what are you doing talking to me about it? You should be talking to 18. She probably needs you really badly."

"But what am I supposed to say her man?"

"Tell her you love her. You don't expect her to go this alone do ya?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that."

"Look, why don't you come in my car on the trip? You can swap places with Chichi. I have a feeling she wont want to be in the same car as me right now."

"Huh? Why not? What have you done now?"

"Why does everyone always accuse me? I didn't do anything! She kissed me! How many more times do I have to say it?"

"What? You kissed another girl? Goku how could you?"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"Same thing! I bet Chichi blew a fuse when she found out."

"You could say that."

"Awww man it must be hard for you. I know how much you cared for her.""

"Well, you've got a whole two months to set things straight. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I hope you're right."

Chichi's house

She heard a horn blow outside and rushed down the stairs with her bags. Bulma climbed out of Vegeta's car and ran to Chichi and hugged her tightly. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I miss him so much."

She started crying heavily. Bulma put her arms round her shoulders and comforted her.

"Come on Chi don't cry. You don't want him to see you crying. Does 18 know?"

"Yeah. I called her last night. She sounded really depressed and upset. I asked her if she was ok and she just said she was ok."

"Ok. Well, you can ask her soon because here she comes."

Bulma pointed down the road to their friends. 18 and 17 were walking down the road, 17 was a great distance behind his sister. 18 ran up Chichi's drive way and hugged them both happily.

"Hey guys!"

Bulma looked at her oddly.

"Erm…hey 18. What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. You just seem a bit…psycho."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Sorry!"

Chichi stuck her hand between them.

"Come on you guys. Don't fight. Not now. So anyway 18 where's Krillin? I thought he would be coming with you."

"Me too. But he wasn't there this morning, I think he may have gone to Goku's."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. He was there when I went to sleep, and wasn't when I woke up."

They all looked up as they heard a car pull up the drive way. 17 walked up the driveway and leant against Chichi's house grumpily. Krillin slowly got out of the car and looked at 18.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey 18."

18 looked at Goku. He was smiling at her oddly and then winked at her. Then it dawned on her. She turned to Krillin with tears in her eyes.

"You told him? How could you?"

"18 wait!"

She ran off down the road in tears. 17 looked up and ran after her. He glared at Krillin, making him crawl back into the car. Chichi and 18 exchanged confused looks.

17 pounded down the road after his sister. He found her leaning against a tree in the park close to the school. He walked up to her and she looked away.

"Leave me alone 17. I want to be alone."

"You're never alone. I'm always gonna be here whether you like it or not. I'm your brother."

She looked at her and fell onto his chest in tears. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from him. He looked her in the eye.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"It's not hard to tell. You had an early pregnancy detection kit in your drawer, you've been moody the whole time and you've just yelled at your boyfriend."

"I'm scared 17. I don't know what to do."

"I can't believe you 18! How could you be irresponsible?"

"I don't know how it happened. I wasn't thinking. It was about a month ago. Krillin and I were studying for finals and one thing lead to another…"

"Do mum and dad know?"

"Of course mum and dad don't know."

"Don't get snippy with me 18."

"You wont tell them will you?"

"Only if you promise to tell them soon."

"I promise ok? Just give me time. I need time."

"You'll have to tell them eventually."

"I will."

"We should be getting back to Chichi's house. Who's car are you going in?"

"I wanna be with you. You're my family."

"Sure. I'm sure Krillin will go with Chichi and Goku."

"Oh I forgot. Chichi wont go with Goku. They've had a fight."

"Well, she'll have to. It's more important that I'm with you."

"But I can go with Krillin he is my boyfriend after all."

"Then why don't you go with him?"

"I dunno. I feel that I need to be with you now. Krillin's betrayed my trust…but I mean…I never told him he couldn't tell anyone…I just thought it was implied you know? But you've never given me any reason not to trust you. Family comes before friends. Well in my life anyway. You're my only brother. Boyfriends will come and go but I will only ever have you as my brother."

"Then Chichi's gonna have to deal. This is more important then their petty fight. Come on. Lets get going."

They made their way back to Chichi's house. Then they turned into her driveway they saw Vegeta and Bulma making out in Vegeta's car. Chichi and Goku were standing as far away from each other as possible. Chichi looked up as they walked up the drive. Bulma broke away from Vegeta and ran to her. Krillin looked at her through the car window. She didn't even look in his direction.

"18. Are you ok?"

"Not really Bulma. There's something I need to tell you and Chichi."

"Erm…ok. Chichi come here!"

Chichi walked over to the and looked at 18.

"What is it?"

"Ok well I'm just gonna tell you. I'm…pregnant."

Bulma gasped as Chichi stumbled backwards in surprise.

"you're what!"

"Who's is it?"

"It's Krillin."

Bulma looked at Krillin.

"He doesn't look too happy."

"That's because he told Goku when he knew he shouldn't have done."

"Oh."

18 turned to Chichi with tears running down her face.

"Chi I need to ask you a big favour."

"What is it?"

"Look, it's like this. I really want to be with 17 now on the road trip. He's family. And I don't particularly want to be with Krillin so…"

"You won't me to go with Goku and Krillin?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but would you mind…"

"Well I'm not too happy about it but this is bigger than my fight with Goku. You're pregnant for gods sake. Course I will, but if I end up killing both of them don't blame me."

"Thanks Chi."

She hugged her tightly. When she retreated she broke into a new batch of tears. Bulma reached out to comfort her but 18 brushed her hand away and ran to 17. He put his arms round her and hugged her tightly. Krillin stared at her miserably. Chichi grabbed her bags and walk over to Goku's car. She opened the door and climbed in. Krillin looked at her oddly.

"Not a word."

"Right whatever you say Chichi."

Goku climbed into his car and turned to look at her. She turned away and looked out of the window.

17 and 18 got into the back of Vegeta's car. They strapped themselves in and 18 rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm round her shoulder and she closed her eyes. Bulma got into the passenger after packing their bags into the boot. She turned round and smiled at 17 and 18. She leaned over and kissed Vegeta on the lips.

"Here we go."

"Yep. Here we go."

Vegeta started up the engine and followed Goku out of Chichi's drive.

A/N: Ok people. Heres the deal. I'm not gonna be able to use the internet between this friday (8th April) to Tuesday (12th April) because my parents are taking me on aa trip to cornwall. So i wont be updating for a while. Sorry :( i will try and update as quick as possible when i come back. :) keep reviewing pleasev :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma stared out of the window at the country road. Vegeta growled as he drove over yet another bump.

"I hope that fool Goku knows where he's going."

Bulma continued to stare out of the window. 17 and 18 had fallen asleep long ago.

"Hey woman! You still with us?"

Bulma jerked her head round.

"Huh? What?"

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

She laid her hand on her stomach and winced in pain.

"Just feel a bit sick that's all."

"Want me to stop the car for a bit?"

"Nah. I'm ok."

"Whatever you say."

Goku's car

"Remember the time you and Vegeta were fighting in class and you scared the teacher so much he ran out of the room?"

Goku laughed.

"Yeah. I remember that. Good memory Chi. But remember that time you and 18 poured glue on the heads chair? That was classic!"

Chichi laughed along with him.

"Yeah. That was funny."

Krillin looked at the two oddly.

"You two seem to be getting along well."

Goku glared at him and Chichi turned her attention back outside.

An hour later

Goku finally turned off the country road and into a beautiful glade. Surrounded by many kinds of trees. He parked and turned off the engine. Vegeta parked behind him. Bulma, 18 and 17 were still asleep. He got out of the car and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a purple and silver capsule. He threw it on the ground and a tent appeared in a puff of smoke. He opened the boot of his car and grabbed his and Bulma's luggage. Throwing open the tent he dumped it inside. Goku and Krillin did the same. Chichi took her stuff inside of Goku's tent and stayed there. Krillin grabbed his bags and sighed when he realised he would be alone that night. Goku woke up 17 and 18, but when he went to wake Bulma Vegeta grabbed his arm.

"Leave her. She didn't feel well. She needs her rest."

"Oh ok."

17 threw his capsule to the ground and 18 carried her things inside happily. 17 trudged into their tent behind her.

(A/N: btw I am not trying to make it sound like 17 and 18 love each other. Well, I mean they do because they're family but I don't mean to make it sound like they're a couple if I do. But I mean they are brother and sister so they do care about each other. I think its v sweet.)

Everyone was sitting outside talking when Bulma awoke. Vegeta looked up at her and she climbed out of the car.

"Hey. You're awake. Come and join us."

Bulma rubbed her head painfully.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna go have a rest."

"But you've been asleep the whole way here."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I just feel totally wiped."

"Well…ok then."

She walked over to her and Vegeta's tent. Halfway there she put her hand to her forehead and swayed before falling to the floor.

"Bulma!"

Everyone looked over at her. Vegeta rushed to her side. Chichi and 18 followed him hastily.

"Is she ok?"

Chichi put her hand on Bulma's forehead.

"Here. Let me look at her."

Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms and carried her to their tent without another word. Chichi and 18 stared after them.

Vegeta carefully placed Bulma down on her sleeping bag. He took a glass of cold water and a flannel out of his bag. He poured the water over the flannel and placed it on her sweaty brow.

Later that night. Goku and Chichi's tent

Chichi crawled into her sleeping bag just as Goku walked in. He looked at her awkwardly ad she turned away from him. He sighed and slid into his sleeping bag. Chichi turned off their lantern and curled up in her sleeping bag. Goku looked at her through the darkness.

"I'm sorry Chichi."

He didn't get a response but he knew she was awake.

"I honestly am. I never meant to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I would die for you."

He heard movements in the tent and suddenly Chichi was by his side, resting her head on his chest. Goku looked down at her.

"Does this mean I can put my arms round you now?"

Chichi giggled and unzipped her sleeping bag. Within minutes she was straddling and had her hands on his chest. She leant her head close to his, almost to tease him with her lips. Goku slid his arms round her back and pulled her closer to him. He started to nibble her ear.

"I love you."

"Oh for gods sake just take me now!"

Vegeta and Bulma's tent

Vegeta growled as he heard moans escaping out of Goku and Chichi's tent.

"Looks like they're back together then."

He said to no one in particular. He looked over at his sleeping partner and sighed.

_I hope she's ok._

Almost as if she could read his mind, Bulma eyes fluttered open. She stared into the darkness.

"Vegeta."

He heard her voice call out his name

_What was that? Am I dreaming?_

"Vegeta!"

He crawled out of his sleeping bag and scrambled to her side. He turned on their lantern and saw her staring in front of her. Her eyes were open but she still seemed to be asleep. Her arms thrashed about wildly and she was calling his name. Vegeta picked her up in his arms and shook her roughly.

"Bulma! Wake up!"

Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds before they closed again and her body fell asleep in his arms. He held her to him and manoeuvred her into his sleeping bag, where he hugged her tightly as he fell asleep.

The next few days followed the same way. Goku and Chichi were inseparable. Krillin couldn't get near 18 without 17 cutting him off. Vegeta spent his days in his tent with Bulma. She occasionally opened her eyes, but didn't properly awaken. On the fourth day Goku broke away from Chichi and went into Vegeta's tent. Vegeta was sitting next to Bulma's sleeping bag, holding her hand. Goku walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Vegeta looked up at him and Goku could tell her had been crying.

"You're really worried about her. Aren't ya?"

"I love her. More than anybody else."

"She'll be ok. Bulma's strong. She'll pull through. In the mean time, it's not doing you any good just sitting in here. Come with us. We're going down to the river for a while. You really should join us. It would do you some good."

"Yeah. I guess so. Will she be ok here by herself?"

"She'll be fine."

1 hour later

Five drenched teens climbed out of the water exhausted. They started to the make their way back to the campsite. Goku stopped beside Vegeta, who was lying on the grass with his eyes closed.

"Yo Vegeta. You coming back?"

"Nag. Not yet."

"Ok. Well, don't come back too late."

"Just leave."

"Fine."

He walked away leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

_I hope she'll be ok. I just cant think what's wrong with her. What if it's something I did? This only started after we…What if this is all my fault?_

He was disturbed from his thoughts by footsteps behind him. He sighed agitatedly.

"Goku, I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Nice greeting."

"What the?"

Vegeta turned round and saw Bulma leaning up against a tree in her purple tracksuit.

"W…woman? Is that really you?"

She twirled around.

"The one and only."

Vegeta jumped up and ran to her, holding her tightly. Bulma curled her arms round Vegeta's neck and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you so much."

"What? You mean you could tell what was going on?"

"Yeah. I could hear every word. I could feel it when you held me. I tried to talk, I tried to hold you too, but I couldn't. It was like I was too weak. It's hard to explain. I slept a lot though as I couldn't really do much else. I dreamed about you a lot."

She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him with pure love.

"I was scared. The only thing that made me feel safe was knowing that you were there."

"Well I wasn't about to leave ya was I?"

She rested her head on his chest as his fingers started to circles on her flesh.

"I loved it when you held me but I hated not being able to hold you too."

"I missed you. I need you a lot now."

She took a step back and stared him in the eye.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I don't want to right now."

"Why not?"

"I just…"

She struggled out of his arms and ran back through the forest. Vegeta stared after her.

_Why wouldn't she want it? It's not like it would be her first time or anything. Maybe she does want it, just not with me. Maybe she's getting bored with me. We have been together for a long time. What if I'm losing her? I can't lose her. I won't!_

He stood up and ran back to the campsite as fast as he could. When he got there he couldn't see Bulma anywhere. He looked in their tent and she wasn't there. He could hear Goku and Chichi making out in their tent and it figured it wouldn't be the best time to call on them. He went over to the last tent and punched the material of Krillin's tent.

"Yo."

Vegeta opened the tent and walked inside.

"Baldie, has Bulma been through here?"

"No. We thought she was with you."

"Crap."

He ran out of the tent and jumped into his car.

_I will find her. No matter what._

Those were his last thoughts as he sped off down the country road.

An hour and 20 minutes later

He had looked everywhere. Every road, every lane every deserted alley. He looked up as he saw the sign welcoming him to the next village.

_She couldn't have gotten this far in that amount of time…could she? What if she hitched a ride with someone? No. She wouldn't be that stupid._

His eyes scouted the pavements either side of the road. The whole place was deserted apart from the occasional person walking home with shopping. He slowed down as he saw a girl with light blue hair, lying on the pavement. He cut the ignition and ran to her side. He picked her up in his arms and shook her gently. She opened her eyes to him weakly.

"Vegeta…"

He sneered at the scent of her breath.

"You're drunk."

"I am? On yeah."

"You're coming back right now."

"No! Take me back to the pub. I met a really nice guy there. He was walking me back to his house when I collapsed…where did he get to anyway…"

"He probably left because you're so drunk and he's probably drunk too and can be bothered with you. I'm taking you back to the campsite right now. Whether you like it or not!"

He picked her up and took her to his car. He placed her in the passenger, where she passed out almost instantly.


	4. chapter 4

40 minutes later

Vegeta watched in disgust as Bulma threw up for the fifth time. Chichi and 18 were by her side, holding her upright and keeping her hair out of her face. Chichi grabbed hold of her wrist and held it round her shoulders, stabling her.

"Ok that's it. I've had enough of this. You're going to bed right now."

18 nodded and helped Chichi carry her to the tent where they heard be sick again. Goku turned to Krillin and 17 who were staring at the tent with blank expressions.

"Can you give us a sec?"

17 and Krillin nodded and retreated to their separate tents. Goku looked at Vegeta sympathetically.

"Why aren't you in there with her?"

"Well, why should I be?"

"Are you angry that she's drunk? Or is it something else?"

"Kami it's loads. At the lake she was acting really weird, like she was afraid of me finding something out. Then she's gets drunk and gets off with another guy and then she does the most stupid thing possibly and agrees to go home with him! I swear she's on something!"

"Vegeta…you've gotta give her the benefit of the doubt. She's been through a lot lately."

"That's no excuse! So have I, but you don't me running off, getting drunk and getting off with the first girl I see!"

"Yeah but, she's a girl."

"That's very sexist of you, and not helpful at all."

"Yeah well. Just give her some time. She'll come around eventually. She's not herself right now. Which means she'll need us more than ever. I think there's more going on in her life than she's telling any of us. Even you."

"She wouldn't keep anything from me."

"She would if she was scared to tell you."

Vegeta looked at him angrily.

"She's got no reason to be scared tot ell me anything and she knows that!"

"Are you sure?"

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that I can see how it would be hard for her to tell you something if she knew you would get angry about it."

"You don't know her the way I do! She's not scared ot tell me anything!"

"You're right. I don't know her the way you do. But you don't know her like I do either."

With a wise smile, Goku got up and went into his tent. Vegeta scratched his head puzzlingly.

_Did Goku just say something…smart?_

He turned towards his tent as Chichi and 18 exited.

"I can't believe her!"

18 stumbled backwards at Chichi's sudden outburst.

"What the hell is she trying to prove?"

18 held up her index finger and pointed to Bulma's tent, motioning for her to be quiet.

"No I will not be quiet! If I didn't know any better I'd think she was going suicidal! She's supposed one of the smartest people in the country! She's only _just _recovered from whatever she had and then she goes off and gets drunk! Why would she do anything so stupid?"

18 walked over to her and clamped her hand over Chichi's mouth.

"Chichi. Shut up! She can probably hear every word you're saying! She's feeling bad enough as it is, she doesn't need you being bitchy about her too! What she needs is our support. What she needs are her friends. What she needs is…"

She turned to Vegeta worriedly.

"You."

Vegeta looked at her as she sat down in front of him.

"She needs you Vegeta. You're the only one she'll listen to."

"But she's drunk now so she wont remember a word we've said tomorrow."

"Vegeta look. I know it's tough. I know you hate seeing her like this. We all do! All the more reason for you to talk to her."

"I don't feel like it now. I'll do it in the morning. At least she'll _hopefully _be more like herself by then."

"You promise you'll talk to her first thing in the morning?"

"I promise ok?"

Chichi walked over to them and put her hands on 18's shoulders.

"Look, he said he'll do it ok? I think that's good enough. Vegeta, you're welcome to stay in our tent tonight if you want."

"Yeah. I might just do that."

Later that night.

Vegeta quietly transferred his stuff from his tent and into Chichi and Goku's. He crawled into his sleeping abg and stared at the ceiling of the tent. Chichi and Goku looked over at him and Goku sat up while extending his arms.

"Wanna hug Vegeta?"

Vegeta scowled as Chichi and Goku fell over each other laughing. He turned over so his back was to them.

_Idiots._

Morning

Vegeta was woken up roughly by Chichi shacking him hard. He turned over with a growl.

"What?"

"Get up! You said you would go and talk to Bulma this morning!"

"I said sometime this morning not as soon as it became this morning!"

"Well you're up now so you might as well go."

Vegeta sighed with frustration and stalked out of the tent. He stopped outside his tent when he heard sniffs coming from inside. He slowly opened the tent and walked inside, zipping the entrance up behind him. He looked over at Bulma who was holding a tatty bear to her chest. He went over and sat down next to her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I…dunno. I feel so…lost. I can't believe how stupid I was. You must really hate me right?"

Vegeta reached out and pulled her onto his lap,. He brushed her hair out of her face and made her look him in the eye.

"I could _never _hate you.

"Vegeta I…"

Her eyes closed slowly and she fell against his chest. He kissed her forehead lightly and placed her on her sleeping bag. He trailed his hand along her chin and his eyes ran down her body. They latched onto a grey/purple/yellow mark just under her shirt. He reached out and pulled her blouse up slightly higher. His eyes looked confused when he saw a big bruise on her abdomen.

_How could she have gotten that bruise?_

_It is obvious that someone hit her._

_Punched from the looks of things. _

_Who would punch her?_

_Why did she get into a situation tog et hurt so badly?_

_When did she get into a situation to get hurt so badly?_

_Is that all they did to her?_

_Could she be hurt somewhere else?_

_I don't understand. _

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_Is she really afraid of me?_


	5. chapter 5

3 hours later

_Oh my stomach hurts._

She thought as she stirred. It took her several minutes to wake up enough to sit, but as she did, she started to regret it. Sitting across from her at the other side of the tent was a pair of eyes with no emotion. Not cold or blank, emotionless. Vegeta was staring at her, not moving an inch. The only way she knew he was alive at the moment was the fact that she could see his chest moving as he breathed. He looked like a statue. She called him very quietly but he didn't even flinch. His eyes still fixated on her. She plucked up enough courage and crawled over towards him. His eyes followed her but still had no emotion in them. She sat in front of him and waved her hand to try and get his attention. He did not move. They sat staring at each other, her worried and him as before, emotionless, for five minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Bulma. She was about to speak when Vegeta said something that shocked her.

"Who hit you!

He said this calmly but coldly, as if o say you had better tell me. Her eyes shot open wide and she jolted her hand to her injury and looked form it to Vegeta with a puzzled face.

_How did he know I was injured?_

She looked at him with an expression of half shock and half disbelief. But he remained the same. Not moving other than to breathe. He spoke again.

"Who hit you?"

He said it with the same tone of voice as before.

_What am I going to do? He knows, how did he know? I didn't tell anyone._

"I said who hit you?"

He still fixated on her, waiting for an answer.

"I fell."

She knew he wasn't about to fall for that one but he might get the idea that she wasn't going to tell him.

"Who hit you?"

He hadn't taken any notice of her cover up and continued to ask her.

"Who hit you?"

"No one."

She said all too quickly. She started to crawl abck to her sleeping bag when she felt a hand on her ankle stopping her. She turned to see that he had indeed moved, and had one hand on her ankle and the other supporting himself. But his eyes where the same. He slowly pulled her towards him, dragging her by her ankle. His eyes never moved. She looked and started to cry. She knew the only way out of this was tot ell him and he wouldn't let go until he did.

"Vegeta please…let go of me please. I will tell you."

She was crying and weeping sorrowfully. He released her and stayed as still as he had been through out the last twenty minutes or so. He crawled towards her and sat right in front of her. She looked up at him, into his still emotionless eyes as she wept.

"If, I, tell, you, will, you, promise, not, to, go, after, him?"

She sobbed between every word. Vegeta was silent and simply said.

"Who hit you?"

His eyes still emotionless and fixed on her.

"It was, it was, I CAN'T!"

She turned round and jumped for her sleeping bag, momentarily forgetting how fast Vegeta was. He caught her mid jump and pulled her towards him. She was in the same spot as before she jumped and wasn't too bothered until he continued to pull her to him. She became desperate to escape from him. She turned away from him once more and started to claw at the ground. But it was no use. He was much too strong for her to resist. He pulled her into his arms and clasped them around her. When he stopped pulling her she was curled up in his arms and sat against him but looking away from him. Desperate not to have to look at him and his expressionless face.

"Who hit you?"

"Let me go. Please."

She was sobbing uncontrollably now and struggled to break free of his arms.

"Who hit you?"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!"

She thrashed herself from side to side as long as she could before she became exhausted and limp in his arms. After she had finished his arms held her even closer to him. She looked up at him and saw him open his mouth but she beat him to it.

"Let me guess, who hit you!

He wasn't affected by her remark.

"Why do you fear the one who loves you most and not tell me who hurt you when all I wish to do is comfort you and make it better?"

She was stunned and saw the emotion flood back into his eyes. Sadness, loneliness, confusion and most of all betrayal and sorrow. He realeased her and stood up swiftly leaving the tent to leave her with her thoughts.

_What have I done?_

**I have to give an immense amount of credit to Draguna for this chapter and the one before as they were all her ideas. If it hadn't been for her genius ideas I would have turned Bulma into a junky which is something I really didn't want to do! So thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomuch!**


	6. chapter 6

_What have I done? _  
She quickly slipped on her shoes and ran out of the tent.   
"Vegeta!"  
She looked over at Goku's tent as someone undid the zip from inside. A few moments later and Goku came running over to her.  
"Bulma? What's up? Why all the yelling so early in the morning?"  
"Have you seen Vegeta?"  
"What? Didn't he come and see you?"  
"Oh kami yeah."  
"And?"   
"And, and he saw this."  
She lifted her blouse up slightly and showed him the bruise.  
"Oh kami Bulma what happened?"   
"What do you think happened Goku? Come on, I know you're not the smartest guy in the world but surely you can work this one out!"   
"Krillin?"  
"No!"  
"17?"  
"NO!"  
"Oh no…not…?"  
"Yep."  
"The bastard! If I get my hands on him!"  
"Goku listen to me. Vegeta knows, well at least I hope he knows. And I wouldn't tell him. I…I…yelled at him Goku. I just wanna find him now and tell him I'm sorry. I just want everything to be ok between us, even if that means he's goes off and beats him up."  
"I heard him walk off towards the river."   
"Thanks Goku."  
"B, be careful. Vegeta can get pretty wild when he's angry."  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."   
She flicked her hair behind her ears and ran off through the forest. The sun beat down on her already sweaty body, her clothes clung to her uncomfortable, causing her to stumble often. She picked herself up quickly and carried on running to the river.  
"Vegeta…"   
Her love for him is what her drove to go further. She was out of breath and gasping for air.  
I really need to work out more…I'm so unfit.  
She smiled when she saw the river ahead of her and heard the water splashing against the rocks. She ran the final yard and out into the sunshine. She bent down and placed her hands on her knees while she recovered her breath. She raised her head slowly, panting for breath, and then she saw him. Sitting on one of the rocks, facing the river. She walked over to him slowly and sat down next to him on the rock.  
"Hey."  
Vegeta kept his eyes on the river. He didn't even flinch when Bulma placed her hands on his knees and stood in front of him.  
"Vegeta please talk to me. I'm…sorry about what happened. I was…shocked. And scared. I shouldn't have yelled at you…Vegeta?"  
She stared into his eyes, but he looked away from her.  
"Vegeta…please…I love you."  
She felt him move slightly and he moved his eyes to meet hers.  
"Who hit you?"  
"Do I really have to answer that? You already know who it was."  
"Who hit you?"  
"Vegeta, you know who hit me."  
"Who hit you?"  
"Fine. It was……Yamcha."  
Bulma broke into sobs as she fell on her knees in front of him. Vegeta broke out of his statue-like state and lowered himself to her side. He traced the outline of her jaw with his fingers. It did nothing to please her. He ran his hands through her head and lowered his mouth to her neck, only to have her move away.

"Woman…"

"Don't. Just leave me alone."

"What?"

"I just want to be alone."

"Fine."

Vegeta stood up and stalked in the direction of the forest. Bulma raised her head with a sniff as he walked away.

"No wait. Stay."

He turned on his heels at the sound of her voice and walked back to her side, before resting himself on the ground.

"Now am I leaving or staying?"

"Staying you dumbass. I need you."

Vegeta smirked and ran his thumbs under her eyes, trying to clear up the flowing tears. Bulma put her hands round his wrists and looked up at him with her crystal, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so weak. I hate being weak in front of you."

Vegeta widened his eyes at her and slipped his arms round her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She took his shirt in her fists and rested her head in the crook of her neck. He ran his hands over her hair repeatedly.

"I do not think you are weak. You are the strongest person I know. Besides myself."

Vegeta smirked as she smacked him playfully across the chest.

"You have a right to be like this now. That bastard. I'll kill him."

"No! You have to promise you won't go after him!"

Vegeta glared at her. She had stopped crying now and was staring back at him, pleadingly.

"Promise me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't promise that. I promise not to kill him but that doesn't mean I wont hurt him."

"Vegeta please! Do this one thing for me. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well, I can't think of anything off the top of my head but I'll probably think of something later."

"Does that mean you wont hurt him?"

"Can I threaten him?"

"Yes."

"Then I won't hurt him."

Bulma smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Hmph."

She wrapped her arms round his shoulder's tightly and rested her head back on his chest and smiled as she closed her eyes. Vegeta looked down at her with a smile of his own. He held her head closer to his chest as she drifted away.

_Sleep woman. Tomorrow…I have some questions for you._

Vegeta's eyebrows knitted together as he thought of the arguments yet to come. He carefully picked Bulma up in his arms as he stood up and slowly made his way back to the campsite.

Next morning

Bulma basked in the warmth of Vegeta's body. She groaned as he slipped his arms round her waist. She nuzzled her face into his shirt and breathed deeply.

"Hey you."

Vegeta hugged her tightly before moving away from her and staring in her eyes. He sat upright and she stared at him, confused.

"Vegeta?"

She sat up and, crossed her legs and leant her elbows on her knees. Vegeta smiled at her mentally.

"Why didn't you tell me he hit you?"

"What? I thought we were past all that."

"We've barely even started."

"Oh…ok…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno…I guess…I knew you would get angry…and I…I…dunno."

"You were scared to tell me. Right?"

Bulma locked onto his eyes and saw that he was being very serious about it all. She started fidgeting and playing her nails.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you scared to tell me?"

"I dunno…well…when you get angry…you're pretty scary Vegeta…I was scared you would go after him."

"I've got every right to go after him! Why do you still want to protect him?"

"I don't know! Vegeta, he was my first boyfriend. Even if he did cheat on me it doesn't mean I want him hurt."

"You still have feelings for him?"

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"Well…I dunno…"

"You do know!"

"So what if I do?"

"So is that a yes?"

"I never said that!"

"Well say it because I know it's true!"

"Fine! Yes! I still have feelings for Yamcha! There! You happy now?"

With a growl Vegeta stood up and stormed out of the tent. Bulma pushed herself off the ground and ran out of the tent. She grabbed his hand just as he passed the make-shift camp fire. He turned round and glared at her.

"Let me go."

"No! I'm not letting you run away from this one Vegeta!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"When ever we have an argument or I tell you something you don't want to hear you go off! You never stay and finish the argument! Well I'll be damned if you're not gonna finish this one!"

"Woman let me go, or I'll make you!"

"Only if you promise to not run off!"

"I wouldn't run from you!"

Bulma slowly slid her hand off his wrist and he turned to face her fully. Bulma stood her ground.

"Why are you so angry? I only told you what you wanted."

"How would you like it if I confessed to you that I still had feelings for my ex?"

"Can you blame me? Vegeta he was my first boyfriend! You can't expect to just forget about him like that!"

"He hit you!"

"You think I didn't notice! Thanks for the broad cast Mr obvious!"

"Don't mock me woman! When did he hit you? It wasn't there the night before we left and I was with you all morning!"

"Ok, well you remember when I stopped off to get food supplies?"

"Yes!"

"And I came back all tearful?"

"Yes! Hurry up with the story woman!"

"Well, I wasn't crying because I was gonna miss my family like I said. I was crying because he had hit me. He was in the shop, I was walking back to the car and he snuck up on me. He pulled me round the side…"  
_Flashback_

"_Thanks."_

_Bulma handed the money to the cashier and made her way out of the shop with her bags. She was humming to herself cheerfully, she didn't even realised the sound of footsteps behind her before someone had grabbed her arms and was pulling her down the alley by the side of the shop. She struggled in his grip and tried to scream but was too scared to release any noise from her mouth. She was pushed against a wall and the shopping fell form her hands._

"_Shit! There were eggs in there! If they've broken you are in so much trouble…"_

_She finally realised who was holding her against the wall, and who's body was far too close to her own for comfort. _

"_Y…Y…Yamcha?"_

"_Hey princess."_

"_What are you doing here? How did you know I would be here?"_

"_I followed you. You didn't think I was going to let you leave for god knows how long without getting my revenge do you?"_

"_Yamcha please just let me go."_

"_Now you see princess, I can't do that. Not without a kiss goodbye."_

_Bulma turned her head away as Yamcha tried to catch her lips. _

"_Yamcha don't! Go away please and I won't tell anyone you were here."_

"_You won't tell anyone anyway."_

"_What makes you so sure?"_

"_Because if you do, I'll make you regret it."_

"_How's that?"_

"_Glad you asked."_

_He brought his hand back and swiftly forward again, meeting skin contact with her abdomen. Bulma shot her hands to it and keeled over in pain. Yamcha stood over her smirking. _

"_See you later princess."_

_Bulma watched in agony as Yamcha walked away whistling. _

_Slowly, she picked up her bags and walked back to the car, tears stinging her eyes._

_End flashback_

"He tried to kiss you!"

"Yeah…"

Her reply was mumbled but he heard it perfectly.

"The bastard!"

"Vegeta stop it! See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!"

"So you _want _him to carry on hurting you and abusing you? Cuz that's bloody well what it sounds like!"

"Of course not! But I can deal with it on my own! You don't have to protect me all the time, I'm a big girl!"

"Well that bruise is proof enough that you can't!"

"Is that what you're so mad about? That he hit me? Cuz I don't think it is."

"What are you on about now? I'm bloody furious he hit you!"

"What else is wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"You've never been this mad before Vegeta! Your dad hit me and you didn't get this mad! Is it cuz I said I still have feelings for him?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"  
"Do you realise this is our first fight, ever?"

"Then lets make it mean something! Tell me what's going on."

Vegeta slumped down on one of the huge logs surrounding the fire and sighed defeatedly. Bulma sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh, disappointed when Vegeta moved away slightly.

"Vegeta, just tell me."

"How could you still have feelings for him?"

"Ah. So that's what this is about. Vegeta, it's hard for me to just forget him. Yamcha was the first guy who I actually believed loved me. We were going out for ages. Ever since we were little, teachers used to see us walking around together and say we would make the cutest couple when we grew up. You can't expect me to just forget a relationship that had lasted that long."

"I didn't ask you to forget the relationship, I asked how you could still have feelings for him. After everything he's done."

"I…don't know. Yamcha was a big part of my heart. When he hurt me…I just took it because I knew when he was sorry he would be the sweetest guy on the planet. And that I loved about him. After he hit me, he would realise what he had done and be so sorry it was heart breaking. He always came up with new ways to say sorry. Even though he hurt me, he loved me more. And I truly loved him back. I can't just get rid of feelings like that."

"So you still…love him?"

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"Yes. A little bit. But not enough to even think about ruining my relationship with you. I value our relationship more than anything in the world."

"I've got one more question."

"And that is?"

"How could you be scared of me? After everything we've been through."

"Oh…is that why you're so mad?"

Vegeta turned his head away from her, but she saw him nod slowly. She reached round and turned his head to face hers. She let her hands slide down his cheeks, to his neck and down his chest onto his lap.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry if I hurt you when I said that."

"Did you mean it though?"

"Did I mean it? In some ways, yes, I meant it. When you're angry you can be pretty scary. I know you don't mean to be, and I know you would never, _ever _hurt me. I don't mean to be scared of you, but…when you get really angry, you get this…look…on your face…and it looks so much like the way you're father looked on the night of the dance. I hadn't noticed it until I met him…"

Vegeta looked into her eyes, full of shame, misery, love and sorrow.

"I've always tried to be as different from my father as possible…all this time I guess I was just like him…"

"No! That's so not true Vegeta! You anything but like him! From what I've heard from you and what I've seen, he's never shown compassion towards anybody, but look at you and me. I know you love me because you've told me so. And you would never even think about hitting the ones you love. You are no where near like your father, and you know that."

"I don't mean to scare you."

"I know…I know."

"I would never wanna scare you, or hurt you. I love you too much."

"I love you too."

Bulma brought his head closer to hers, willing for him to close the inch gap between them, showing her that everything was ok. To her relief, he did. He moved close to her and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Awww."

"Shhh!"

Chichi playfully hit Goku round the head. He pouted and closed the entrance of their tent, where they had secretly being spying on Bulma and Vegeta from.

"What was that for?"

"Do you know how angry Bulma would have gotten if she knew we were spying on her? Not to mention Vegeta!"

"Guess you got a point there…sorry."

"Why can I never stay angry at you?"

"My charms?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

Chichi crawled over to him and snuggled down in his arms.

"That was their first fight."

"Yeah. I can't believe how well Bulma stood her ground."

"I can. She's never been one to back down from a challenge. I can't believe Yamcha though…he abused her? She never told me."

"Me neither. She must really trust Vegeta to tell him."

"Well duh! He is her boyfriend after all. Girls always trust their boyfriends more than anyone else."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"So you trust me more than anyone?"

"Of course I do you big goof."

She leant up and kissed him, on the lips, full on. Goku lay down, pulling her down with him. A confused look came over his face and he pushed Chichi away a bit.

"Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"What does rhetorical mean?"

Chichi laughed lightly before kissing him again. Goku instantly forgot what he was talking about and got lost in the feel of his girlfriends skin touching his.


	7. chapter 7

17 rolled over and shoved the sleeping form, that was his sister, away from him. She opened her eyes with a growl and sat up to glare at him.

"Well good morning to you too!"

"Oh shut up."

"God 17 you can be such a jerk sometimes!"

"Yeah, well I guess I owe all of my training in that area to you 18."

(A/N: Yes, I do know that that's a line that Yamcha says to Bulma near the beginning of DBZ)

"What the hell is wrong with you 17? You were rally nice when we started this trip, but for the past few days you've been really awful!"

"Well I guess I don't like the idea of being an uncle at 18!"

"Hey! I'm the one, possibly, going to be a mum at 17!"

"What do you mean possibly?"

"I can still have an abortion!"

"You're too far away from a hospital, not to mention none of us know where there are hospitals around here, and we wont get home in enough time for you to have an abortion! After a certain amount of time you can't have an abortion 18!"

"Just shut it 17! I would expect you of all people to be supportive!"

"Why me?"

"Cuz you're my brother!"

"So? That doesn't mean I have to be supportive! I doubt dad's gonna be jumping for joy!"

18 stared at her brother, wetness pricking at her eyes.

"I don't why I even bothered telling you!"

She stood up swiftly and bolted out of the ten. 17 growled and rolled back over in his sleeping bag.

With tears in her eyes, 18 fell onto a log by the fire. The sounds of the forest were all around her, (mixed with a few 'noises' from Chichi and Goku's tent.) Her eyes drifted sideways and landed on Krillin's tent. With a sigh, she heaved herself up and walked over to his tent. She saw his silhouette sitting up, looking in her direction.

"Come in if you want."

She jumped at hearing his voice and slowly unzipped the tent. She went inside and sat just in front of the entrance as Krillin stared at her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How have you been?"

"Pregnant. You?"

"As good as I can be…"

There was an awkward silence as their eyes tried to find something to look at, other than each other. 18 swallowed the growing lump in her throat and braced herself.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For being a bitch."

"I'm sorry too."

"What have you got to be sorry for?"

"For getting you pregnant."

"Don't be sorry for that. It's not like you did it intentionally."

"I still feel bad about it. And for telling Goku. I just freaked and needed someone to talk to."

"You freaked?"

"Yeah. A bit."

"You never told me."

"I didn't want you to think I was upset about it."

"Are you?"

"I was a little at first. I was scared about being a father and being tied down at such a young age. But then I realised that I don't mind having a kid now or being tied down with a family, as long as it's with you."

Tears fell down 18's face as she crawled into Krillin's waiting arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'm, so scared, Krillin." She said between sobs.

"I know, but I'm gonna be by your side the whole time. And if you decide, any time soon, that you want an abortion, I will hop in a car and drive you home to get it."

18 smiled at him sympathetically.

"You're so wonderful. I don't deserve someone as great as you."

"I know."

He smirked as she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"So, how many months pregnant are you?"

"Well, when I did the test it said between one month and six weeks, which makes sense if you think about it."

"Yeah it does. I still can't believe I'm gonna be a dad. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl."

"I hope it's a girl."

"Been thinking about any names? I have."

"Really? I haven't really…been too depressed. I missed you so much. 17's such a jerk. So anyway, what names did you come up with."

"Well, there's a girls name I'm stuck on."

"Yeah?"

"Marron."

"That's so cute! I love it. Marron…"

She smiled as she started to day dream. Krillin smiled down at her as she started to fall asleep again. He lay down with her in his arms and watched her as she slept. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on her stomach. Subconsciously, 18 hand moved across and curled round his. With a sigh of contempt, he fell asleep again.


	8. chapter 8

Later

"Vegeta!"

"Mmm!"

"What are you gonna do to Yamcha?"

"Just give him a warning, tell him if he comes within even a metre of you, he had better have a death wish!"

Bulma giggled as she dragged herself out of the stream and lay down on the towel next to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"You mean nothing is going on inside that complicated mind of yours?"

"I was thinking when are you going to stop asking my questions, also guys minds aren't complicated. They're complex, yours are confusing!"

Bulma laughed again and cuddled up next to him.

"Vegeta?"

He sighed.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

He smirked and rolled onto his side to face her.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that."

He gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Vegeta, wait. I need to ask you something first."

"What now?"

"Well, I've seen these posters around the park at home for a talent competition. I was wondering if you would mind me entering."

"What would your talent be?"

"Singing or dancing."

"Do what you like. I don't mind."

"Good, I'll expect you to be at all of my tryouts though."

"Heh. We'll see."

A month later

"Hey Vegeta, get up. It's time to go babe."

Vegeta groaned and rolled over, wrapping his arms round her. Bulma giggled and brushed her hands over his arms.

"Vegeta seriously. We've got to pack."

"You pack. I sleep."

Bulma sighed and laid her head on his chest.

_What a caveman. Not that I'm complaining. Cavemen are good._

"Fine. I'll pack all of your stuff. I'll have to go through all of your things, but I'm sure you don't mind. Right?"

He growled at her tiredly but sat up.

"You will leave my things alone."

Bulma pouted and sat up next to him. She looped her arms round his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're such a grouch."

"It's what I do best."

Bulma giggled and ran her tongue along his chest.

"If you get up now, there might be a reward for you when we get home."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Feisty."

With a sexy smile, Bulma stood up and walked out of the tent, moving her hips sensuously.

"It's what I do best."

4 hours later

"It's so great to be home!"

Bulma ran into her house and left Vegeta behind her to bring in all the bags. He dumped them all at the foot of the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"Woman, that drive made me hungry! What's for dinner!"

Bulma walked back in from the kitchen and leant against the door frame with a smirk on her face.

"Strawberries and cream?"

She walked towards him and looped her arms round his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His arms wound round her waist and pulled her body against him.

"God your gorgeous."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. Glad you think so."

She took hold of his hand and lead him upstairs to their room.

(A/N: I'm not putting lemon in it, so I'll leave this bit up to your imagination! Mwahahahaha.)

Next day

Vegeta stuffed his hands in his pockets and carried on down the road.

_Why do I have to go and buy food? She's the woman! She should be doing this! Well…I'd be surprised if se could get up this morning…_

A smirk graced his (very handsome) features as he thought back to the night before.

"Hey Vegeta."

His eyebrows knitted as he looked over to the alley behind the shop. He teeth ground together and loud growl escaped his throat.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. How's Bulma doing?"

"Much better since she left you!"

Yamcha hatred filled eyes shot up to meet his.

"She doing a good job as your whore then?"

Vegeta ran towards him and slammed his fist into Yamcha's face. Yamcha fell to the floor, he looked back up at Vegeta and smirked.

"I'll take that as a no then. I would have thought you of all people would be able to train her right. I managed to after all."

"Creep."

Yamcha stood up and clenched his fists.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this."

His launched a fist right at his stomach, but Vegeta caught his wrist and crushed his hand round it. Yamcha called out in pain and Vegeta only held on harder. Just before he was about to pass out, Vegeta threw Yamcha to the floor and slammed his foot down on his gut. Yamcha's eyes rolled back in his head and closed. With a satisfying grunt, Vegeta walked away and into the shop.

An hour later

Vegeta turned the key in the lock of his house and walked in. His eyebrows knitted together when he heard Bulma talking to someone else in the living room. He dropped the shopping bags and sauntered into the room where Bulma was sitting on the sofa. He growled and sneered when he saw Yamcha lying down on their sofa and Bulma kneeling by his side, nursing him. She glared angrily at Vegeta when he walked in.

"I want to talk to you. Now!"

She stood up and stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked after her. He shut the door that lead from the kitchen into the lounge and leant against the wall. Bulma stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?"

"What on earth made you do that to him? You promised me you wouldn't do anything!"

"He had it coming."

"Vegeta you promised me! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Don't go getting all high and mighty on me!"

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I dunno. If you love someone you just do!"

"If that's true then why didn't you keep your promise? I thought you loved me!"

"You know I do!"

"Well you sure didn't act like it!"

"Stop being such a child and grow up! One promise I broke. That's it!"

Bulma took a step backwards and her eyes flooded with fear.

"Vegeta, get back."

"So you _are _scared of me!"

"Right now yes! And why do you think so Vegeta?"

"Oh shut up!"

"No! I want you out of this house right now!"

"No way! I got no where else to go."

"You don't. I do."

With tears in her eyes, she ran up to their bedroom and threw herself onto their bed, with her head buried in her pillow she cried until she could cry no more.

Two hours later, and Bulma was stuffing all of her things into suitcases. Vegeta walked into their bedroom shadily. He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

His expression faltered for a moment before returning to a scowl.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care!"

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

_She won't leave. She can't leave…_

**Ok, so what's happened- Vegeta and Bulma have broken up. Vegeta's living on his own and Bulma's living with her parents again. She and Yamcha have gotten back together (Isn't she supposed to be smart?) Oh well. It's been two months since she and Vegeta broke up, and it's the finals of the talent competition. Bulma got through all of the rounds, and is just getting ready for the finals! Woo. Go her. Well anyway, here we go. Sorry the break up wasn't very dramatic. Forgive me?**

"Come on babe. Please? Just a quickie before we leave."

"No Yamcha. Get off. I'm nervous enough as it is."

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and turned to glare at him. She softened when he pouted at her.

"Yamcha come on. You know how important tonight is for me. I don't want anything to mess up my make up or my hair."

"Fine. I guess tonight is _so much more _important than the other nights."

"Oh come on, don't get all huffy on me."

"You have another reason to be nervous you know."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"I heard Vegeta's gonna be there."

Bulma dropped the lipstick that was in her hand and stared into space. Her eyebrows knitted together and she stood up and walked over to Yamcha. She looped her arms round his neck and smashed her lips against his. Yamcha smirked and returned the kiss.

_Talk of him always gets her fired up. _

She broke away and smiled at him.

"Happy now?"

Yamcha nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good. Now I have to get ready."

3 hours later

"Now! It's time for that excellent singer who's voice is outstanding and knowledge even more so, Bulma Briefs!"

"You can do it babe. Go out there and sing."

Bulma kissed Yamcha lightly and walked out onto the stage. Lights were blaring down at her and the fans were going crazy. She was wearing a tight white boob tube, a long sleeved, baby pink jacket, a short baby pink skirt and white, knee high boots. She looked down and saw all her friends in the front row. Chichi was standing up and waving madly while Goku was standing next to her, acting like he didn't know her. 18 was sitting down holding her stomach but still smiling. Krillin was sitting next to her, holding her hand and waving at Bulma. Vegeta was sitting next to Goku, with his arms crossed over his chest and not looking in her direction. She looked over at the announcer who was smiling madly.

"Ok! Well as we all know, this contest consists of two parts! Singing, and dancing! Singing first! Take it away miss Briefs!"

The music started and she took a deep breath. She looked into the curtains where Yamcha was giving her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath and raised the microphone to her lips.

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me"

The fans went wild! Chichi literally had tears in her eyes. Bulma bowed and looked over at Vegeta. He was finally looking at her. He was smirking and shaking his head. She sighed and looked over at Yamcha. Who was smiling and giving her a big thumbs up. The announcer came out and pretended to be crying.

"How….beautiful sniff what a wonderful and moving song you chose! So anyway miss Briefs, you ready for the dance contest?"

Bulma nodded and smiled sexily.

"Very well then. Cue music."

The announcer ran off the stage as Bulma started her moves and her back up dancers came out of the wings. They picked up, twirled her round and did their routine wonderfully. Bulma smiled the whole time and sang along to the song.

"Hey now  
Hey now

Hey now  
Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When i see you smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
i would never want to miss this  
cuz in my heart i know what this is

_Chorus_  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)  
(Hey now)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery  
it's here now it's you and me

_Chorus_

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)

Then i see u smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

_Chorus:_  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of."

She finished the dance and recovered her breath before bowing to her adoring fans.

"Wow! Well I would say that's the best performance I've seen all evening! But it's not up for me to decide. Bulma if you would go and stand with all our other competitors while the judges decide."

She shook his hand before going to stand with all the other 'wannabees'.

Five minutes later and the judges stood up. The woman took the mic in her hand.

"It was a tough decision. All of you kids have amazing talent, but this years winner is…Bulma Briefs!"

The crowd went wild! Everyone stood up and cheered…everyone except Vegeta. Bulma smiled and ran to the judges to get her trophy. Tears ran down her face. She looked at Vegeta who wasn't looking at her again. Suddenly Yamcha was in front of her and hugging her tightly. He kissed her passionately and the crowd all went Awww. When she looked back Vegeta was gone. She sighed miserably but put on a happy face. She linked hands with Yamcha and held the trophy above her. The audience all cheered for an encore. Which they got. She did girls aloud- love machine. All of the audience got up and danced. Goku, Chichi, Krillin and 18 climbed onto the stage and danced with her.

3 hours later. 10:00pm

Bulma sighed happily as she fell onto her bed. She hugged her trophy to her chest and closed her eyes.

_If only he were here to enjoy this with me._

Her eyes shot open again when she heard a commotion downstairs. She carefully placed the trophy on her bedside cabinet and opened her door.

"You had better leave now before I call security!"

"I have a right to be here! I need to see her!"

_It couldn't be…_

She pulled on her baby pink jacket and her white boots again and ran down the stairs.

"Vegeta…"

He looked up at her from his scowling contest with her father. Dr.Briefs looked at her angrily.

"I was just getting him to leave hun."

"He can stay. You leave."

"Wha…but I…"

"Now dad. Please."

She looked at him pleadingly, he sighed and walked away.

"Hi…Vegeta."

"Hey. Well done with the contest and everything…"

She carried on the last few stairs and stood in front of him.

"Lets go for a walk."

"K."

She wrapped her jacket round her tighter as they walked into the cold night air. They turned the corner of her road and carried on into the park. Bulma stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

"Vegeta. What did you come to talk to me about?"

"Woman…I have…I miss you. A lot. I need you."

"Vegeta don't."

"I love you."

"Don't say that. It's easier this way. Nobody gets hurt."

"Did anybody get hurt when we were together?"

"Yes! All the time. Thinks about it Vegeta. Think of all the times I hurt you."

"You never hurt me."

"What about when I said I was scared of you?"

"If you were you wouldn't have said it."

Bulma stopped mid-rant and stared at him.

_I love him. _

"I love you."

She fell onto his chest and cried as his arms looped round her waist.

"I love you too."

She shook her head and pulled away suddenly.

"No. I can't do this."

"Why?"

"I'm with Yamcha."

"Yeh, but do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that? If I didn't love him, I wouldn't be going out with him."

"As much as you love me?"

"Who says I love you?"

"You did."

"Oh. Yes I love him a lot. He's been so great to me. And unlike you, he was at all my tryouts cheering me on."

"I wanted to go! Your harpy friend told me not to!"

"Chichi told you not to go?"

"Yeh."

"Chichi wouldn't do that. You're lying. Again."

"What?"

"That is what the whole break up was about. You lied to me!"

"Once!"

"Once is enough to lose my trust Vegeta!"

"How can you say that? After everything we went through together?"

"Vegeta…I've been through a lot with you, yes. So now I just want a break."

She walked in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

"You can understand that…can't you?"

"No. Why do you want a break from a life? This is your life. You can't take a break from it."

"Very insightful. For you that is."

"Don't you think I want to take a break too? Just to get away from everything? I would love to take a break from life sometimes. But I never want to take a break from you."

Tears fell down her face as she tried to look him in the eye. She took his head in her hand and leant towards him.

"Kiss me."

Vegeta smirked at her before taking her mouth in his. Warm, soft mouths that knew each others shape. Bulma moaned in pleasure before breaking off and smiling at him.

"I do love you. I always have."

"I love you too."

"Vegeta…what am I gonna do about Yamcha?"

"Just tell him we're back together."

"It's not that easy. He's a real sensitive guy. I don't wanna hurt his feelings…"

"Lets not think about that now. Are you gonna come back home?"

"Of course. Let's go now. I'll get my stuff in the morning."

"I'll wear one of your shirts. If you don't mind."

"Course not."

The walked home arm in arm, Bulma smiling happily, Vegeta smirking. (when is he ever not lol)

Later that night

They sank into the carpet, pulling the cushions off the armchairs, and lay in front of the fire with the scattered and tucked under their heads.

Bulma felt herself dissolving into a delicious whirlpool, conscious of his fingers and arms stroking and caressing her and moving round her. She felt so fresh and alive, as though they were lying out in a field of high grass, kissing and kissing and kissing, drinking each other up in long heady draughts.

Bulma flung her head back, rising on such peaks of delight that she almost tipped into unconsciousness. And then suddenly she was back on her childhood swing but her legs and arms were round Vegeta and he was inside her, pushing her higher and higher till the pleasure was so exquisite that it caused her to cry out and she couldn't hold onto the ropes of the swing or Vegeta any longer.

(Mwahahaha. I'm such a naughty girl. I didn't write that myself. I copied it. From a story. I thought I had better say so in case I got caught first and then had to admit my awful crime lol. I got it from a story called a little love song by Michelle Magorian. Plz dont hate me. BTW i willl have more time to update because i having a few days off school cuz i got a cold and its quite bad. so speak to you later. carry on those reviews :))


End file.
